


You're Worth More Than Gold

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Series: War Boyfriends [2]
Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: I've written angsty feels before, M/M, Sick Nux is Sick, Worried Slit is Worried, but dis tag, it is mah child, pack your bags we're going on a feels trip, sort f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:57:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5421332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I feel a weak pulse, he's alive at least." the Mechanic mutters, gesturing for the pups to move back.</p><p>"For now." one of the pups mutters as he moves, one look at Slit as the War Boy turns to him is enough to make him rush away back towards the other patients.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Worth More Than Gold

\---

"Is he breathing?" 

Slit lets himself be moved aside as the Organic Mechanic and a few assistant pups that had been hovering with other patients push themselves in front of him, the Mechanic pressing his fingers to the side of Nux's throat. "I feel a weak pulse, he's alive at least." the Mechanic mutters, gesturing for the pups to move back.

"For now." one of the pups mutters as he moves, one look at Slit as the War Boy turns to him is enough to make him rush away back towards the other patients. 

The Organic Mechanic shakes his head distractedly, "Tell me when he wakes up." He grunts towards Slit, "I'll get him hooked up to a blood bag then." he wanders back towards a boy holding an arm protectively to his chest, "No use wasting good blood on a boy that aint going wake up." 

Slit looks down at his unconscious Driver, watching the slow rise and fall of the taller boys chest. He sighed, glancing at the lumps on the pale boys throat, "C'mon Nuts, all you gotta do is wake up, you aint gonna die soft on me now, are you?" He wasn't expecting an answer and he isn't disappointed when he doesn't receive one, he just lets himself sink to the floor, if he has to wait for Nux then that's what he was going do.

\---


End file.
